thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ева Мунлит
Ева Мунлит (при рождении 'Ева Звезда, англ. Eve Zvezda)'' — талантливая ведьма из села Нему, любовница (позже жена) Адама Мунлит. Была избрана Адамом, как наиболее подходящий кандидат для проекта "МА", под его непосредственным руководством. Под воздействием наркотика "Веном" была соблазнена Адамом и влюбилась в него, помогая ему лишь потому, что он этого попросил. Известна как '''Первородная Грешница, так как совершила ужасное преступление - поддавшись соблазну в момент помутнения рассудка, она похищает детей и убивает их мать, которую приняла за медведя. После её гибели, из её тела рождается первородный Грех, который близнецы Гензель и Гретель делят на 7 частей (так появились 7 Смертных Грехов). Биография Ранние годы Ева, ведьма из деревни Нему, была выбрана участницей в проекте "Ма" после того, как влюбилась в его лидера, учёного Адама Мунлит. Поцеловав её, Адам сказал Еве, что она будет матерью богов, Мем Алеф. Ева, не зная о том, зачем она ему нужна, была заключена в объятиях своего возлюбленного и сказала, что это было бы хорошо. В какой-то момент, она сказала Адаму, что хочет выйти за него замуж в Лесу Элда. После имплантации божественных семян, Ева забеременела и родила Каина и Авеля. Но дети родились уже мертвыми. Eve, a witch who lived in the village of Nemu, was chosen as the candidate for Project 'Ma' after falling in love with its lead scientist, Adam Moonlit.Original Sin -Act 1- Booklet Kissing her, Adam told Eve that she would be the mother of the gods, the Mem Aleph.Project 'Ma' - 彼は私に口づけして こう言ったの 「君はこれから神の母 『Ma（メム・アレフ）』になる」. Eve, unsure about why she was there, was embraced by her lover and told that it was okay. At some point, she told Adam she wanted to get married with him in Held's Forest afterwards.Project 'Ma' - 彼は「大丈夫だ」と 抱きしめてくれた 全てが終わったら 結婚式を挙げよう 二人のお気に入り エルドの森で. After being implanted with the divine seed, Eve carried and later gave birth to her children, Cain and Abel. However, they were born dead.Original Sin -Act 1- Booklet Первородный грех Из-за неудачи в проекте, ведьма и её возлюбленный, Адам, сбежали из Магического Королевства Левианта в лес Элд, который находится в Эльфегорте. На каком-то этапе их путешествия, Ева покрылась кровью и, в истерике кричала, что не может найти своих детей. Со временем они прибыли в лес, поселились в маленьком доме и работали лесорубами. Незадолго после, Ева и Адам поженились в лесу и признались друг другу в любви. Тем не менее, Ева, отчавшись, стала завидовать тем, кто имел детей, желая иметь то, что она потеряла. В EC 001, она обнаружила два фрукта на земле. В голоде, она забрала их, уверенная в том, что они были подарками от Бога и что Адам будет плакать от счастья, увидев её находку. thumb|"Медведь" тянется к ЕвеВозвращалась домой, Ева заметила, что её преследует пугающе нарастающая тень "медведя" и начала убегать со своими фруктами подальше от него. Не желая отдавать своё "счастье", Ева спешила, несмотря на то, что знала что "сокровище" принадлежит "медведю". Девушка кричала, спотыкалась, пока бежала через лес. Когда Ева добежала до дома, спасаясь от приближающейся медведицы, она оглянулась на неё, глаза Евы покраснели, и девушка убила "зверя", когда тот едва коснулся её плаща. With the project a failure, the witch and her lover, Adam, fled from the Magic Kingdom Levianta to Held's Forest in Elphegort. At some point on their journey, Eve became covered in blood and, hysterical, screamed that she could not find her children.Escape of the Witch Salmhofer - 「子供たちがどこにもいない」 Eventually they arrived in the forest, living in a small home as woodcutters. Soon after, the two married in the woods, telling each other that they loved one another. However, Eve, in her despair, became envious of those who had children, wanting to have what she lost. In EC 001, she discovered two fruits on the ground. In her hunger, she took them, certain they were god's gifts to her and that Adam would cry from joy if he saw what she found.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Part I. Moonlit Bear While heading back home, Eve found herself chased by the looming shadow of a bear and began running with her fruits in hand away from it.Moonlit Bear - ところが後から　怖い顔をした 熊が私を追いかける Unwilling to give up her "happiness", Eve hurried on despite knowing the fruits were the bear's "treasures".Moonlit Bear - わかっていたの　本当はこの果実が あの熊の宝物だと Eve cried as she ran and stumbled through the forest before finally reaching her home, fleeing from the bear close behind her.Moonlit Bear - 私は泣いて　熊も泣いてた 二つの果実も泣いていた Just outside her home, Eve looked back to see the bear lurching at her and, with her eyes turning red, killed it as it barely clawed off her cloak.Moonlit Bear PV Взволнованная, Ева зашла в дом с фруктами в руках, где её поприветствовал Адам. Ева увидела как его улыбка плавно превратилась в гримасу ужаса. Со страхом смотря на её фрукты, Адам начал объяснять ей, что их дети уже мертвы и что она должна вернуть этих детей обратно к их матери. Галлюцинации Евы прошли, и она осознала что эти "фрукты", которые она украла, были на самом деле близнецами - девочкой и мальчиком. Подавленная Ева призналась в своём грехе, осознав своё преступление, но при этом отказывалась возвращать украденных детей. После Адам сказал ей, что она может все исправить, если сделает это немедленно. Девушка возразила, что не может, потому что убила женщину (в галлюцинациях - медведицу) у порога дома, которая несла с собой маленькую бутылку с молоком: их мать. В результате, пара оставила и вырастила близнецов как родных. В EC 014, год спустя Левиантской катастрофы, последствия катастрофы дошли до Эльфегорта и вызвали голод и эпидемию. С мрачным лицами Ева и её муж отвели детей глубоко в лес и бросили их там, до того как вернуться домой. Позже близнецам удалось вернутся домой, у них была галлюцинация, что Ева ведьма, а Адам её приспешник. Близнецы вошли в дом и убили Адама, приемная дочь Евы толкнула её в печь и сожгла живьем. Exasperated, Eve entered her home with the fruits still in hand and was greeted by Adam. Seeing the fruits, Eve saw his smiling face descend into horror.Moonlit Bear - 彼は優しく微笑んだけど 私の抱えた　果実を見て とても悲しい顔をしたのです As Adam explained to her how their children were already dead and that she needed to return "these children" to their mother,Moonlit Bear - 「いいかい　僕達の子供はもうすでに この世にはいないんだよ この子たちは本当の お母さんの元へ返してあげなさい」 Eve's delusions broke and she recognized the "fruits" she stole were actually twins: a boy and a girl. Mortified, Eve screamed at the revelation, realizing her crime but refusing to give up her stolen children.Moonlit Bear - どうしても欲しかったの 神様私は　許されぬ罪を この手で犯してしまいました After Adam told her she could still fix it if she did it now,Moonlit Bear - 「今ならやり直せる」と あの人は言うけど she retorted that she couldn't because she had already killed a woman, not a bear, outside their home who was carrying a small milk bottle: the mother.Moonlit Bear - 「無理よ　だってもう…」 家の外で横たわるは　一匹の熊（一人の女）の亡骸 傍らには　ミルクの満ちた小さなガラスの小瓶… As a result, the two woodcutters kept the children and raised them as their own. In EC 014, a year after the Levianta Catastrophe, the effects of the catastrophe spread to Elphegort, causing famines and pestilence. With a gloomy expression, Eve and her husband led their foster children deep into the forest before abandoning them and returning home.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Year 014 Later on, the twins managed to returned to their house and, hallucinating that she was a witch and Adam was her henchman, entered their home and killed them, Eve's foster daughter pushing her into an oven and burning her alive.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night - ねえ母さん　私をほめて 悪い魔女は倒したのよ Покидание под луной Демон Уныния Цветок с плато Призрачный вор Платоник Сага Зла Третья Усыпляющая принцесса Противостояние в лесу Дуэль на плато Мерригод Наследие После её смерти, тело Евы стало воплощением первородного греха. Близнецы восстановили первородный грех своей ложной матери из её сожжённых останков и разделили его на семь частей. Создав Семь Смертных Грехов, они освободили зло в мир, молясь, чтобы кто-то смог "очистить грязь, созданную нашей ненастоящей матерью". Сосуды, поврежденные грехами, сеют хаос в многочисленных случаях, развращая своих владельцев и вызывая катастрофы в течение почти 1000 лет в регионе Evillious. Было открыто дело на счет их смерти. Дух Микаэлла, когда её Эллука просила представить женщину Эльфегорта, описала Еву в ту ночь, когда та украла близнецов у Меты. Затем, она перевоплотилась в женщину с обликом ведьмы. Микаэлла считала, что "Первородный Грех" - самый слабый из слабых людей, который сошел с ума от злости. Также Заводная кукла была сделана по образу и подобию первородного греха и была эстетически сравнена с Первородным Грехом. After her death, Eve's body became the embodiment of her Original Sin. The twins recovered their false mother's Original Sin from her scorched remains and split it into seven pieces.Chrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」僕らの手で七つに分けた Forming the Seven Deadly Sins, they unleashed evil upon the world, praying that someone would "cleanse the filth created by our pretentious mother".Chrono Story - 舞い上がれ七つの罪 偽りの母から生まれた穢れ The vessels corrupted by the sins wreaked havoc on numerous occasions, corrupting their holders and causing catastrophes for nearly 1000 years in the region of Evillious. A murder case was opened regarding their deaths.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Year 014 The spirit Michaela, when asked by Elluka to imagine the image of an Elphegort woman, pictured Eve the night she stole the twins from Meta. She then reincarnated as a human with the witch's visage. Michaela considered "The Original Sinner" the most wicked of wicked people who went mad with malice.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Similarly, the Clockworker's Doll was crafted in the image of the Original Sin and was aesthetically compared to The Original Sinner.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Личность и черты характера Ева рассматривалась как опасная ведьма, и считалась злой женщиной свидетелями, видевшими, как она совершала Первородный Грех. Из-за смерти своих детей, Ева обезумела, стала завидовать другим, и эта зависть превратилась в злость. Из-за страсти вернуть то, что потеряла, и голода, она забрала детей Меты, считая их фруктами. Из-за яда "Веном", она сильно любила Адама и была готова сбежать с ним в Лес Элд для того, чтобы выйти за него замуж после смерти детей. Затем Ева была в ужасе от своего поступка, после того как Адам заставил её осознать, что она украла детей вместо фруктов, и раскаялась. Несмотря на это, она захотела их оставить, но позже решила их бросить. Eve was regarded as a wicked witch and was considered an evil woman by those who witnessed her commit the Original Sin.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green – Chapter 2, Section 1 She became distraught with grief over the deaths of her unborn children. Because of their deaths, she began to envy the happiness of others which turned into anger. Out of her desire to regain what she had lost and in her hunger, she took Meta's children, believing they were fruits.Evils Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious – Part I. Moonlit Bear As a result of Venom, she loved Adam very deeply and was willing to flee with him to Held's Forest to be married after her children died.Project Ma - 「愛しているよ」 「アイシテルワ」 星が壊れた夜 月と星は南空 姿を消した. Eve was also horrified by her own actions after Adam made her realize she stole children instead of fruits and showed remorse for what she'd done. Regardless, she wanted to keep them in spite of that,Moonlit Bear - その暖かい　やさしい果実を どうしても欲しかったの 神様私は　許されぬ罪を この手で犯してしまいました although she later chose to leave them years later.Evils Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious – Part II. Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night Навыки и умения Как Ведьма Нему, Ева владела могущественной магией. Она была настолько знаменита из-за своих способностей, что считалась лучшей в Магическом Королевстве. Благодаря её способностям, она была выбрана первой кандидаткой в проекте "Ма". От неё ожидалось, что она сможет родить благополучно богов-близнецов. As the Witch of Nemu, Eve wielded powerful magic. She was so famous for her skills that it was claimed that she was the best in the Magic Kingdom. Due to her abilities, she was selected as the first candidate for Project 'Ma' and was expected to successfully birth the twin gods.Original Sin -Act 1- Booklet Связь с другими персонажами Адам Мунлит: Партнер Евы, который позже стал её мужем. Она была дико влюблена в него из-за проклятья проекта "Ма", приняла его предложение и сбежала с ним после того как проект потерпел неудачу. Её брак с ним был счастливым, и она надеялась на его одобрение, принося в дом фрукты которые нашла. Она продолжала бы с ним жить до самой смерти. Гензель: Приёмный сын Евы. Ева изначально восприняла Ганзеля и его сестру Гретель фруктами и взяла их в голоде, полагая, что они имеют решающее значение для её счастья. Несмотря на то, что позже она чувствовала вину за кражу детей, она оставила и воспитала Ганзеля как родного сына. Но её сожаления к Ганзелю было недостаточным, чтобы не оставлять мальчика в лесу после катастрофы Эльфегорта. Гретель: Приёмная дочь Евы. Ева изначально восприняла Гретель и её брата, Ганзеля, фруктами и взяла их в голоде, полагая, что они имеют решающее значение для её счастья. Несмотря на то что позже она чувствовала вину за кражу детей, она оставила и воспитала Гретель как родную дочь. Но её сожаления к Гретель была недостаточным чтобы не оставлять девочку в лесу после катастроф Эльфегорта. Мета Зальмховер: Женщина, которую убила Ева. Несмотря на раннюю встречу с Метой, Ева её считала только средством для получения плодов. Какое-то время Ева считала Мету медведем, и несмотря на то, что чувствовала, что виновна в краже, отчаянно хотела вырваться. Ева была потрясена своим поступком и сожалела о том, что сделала. Каин: Мертворожденный сын Евы. Ева ожидала рождение Каина с нетерпением, как своего собственного ребенка и реинкарнацию одного из богов-драконов. Ева не смогла принять смерть Каина и с отчаянием пыталась заменить его потерю. Абель: Мертворожденный сын Евы. Ева ожидала рождение Абеля с нетерпением, как своего собственного ребенка и реинкарнацию одного из богов-драконов. Ева не смогла принять смерть Абеля и с отчаянием пыталась заменить его потерю Adam Moonlit: Eve's partner and later husband. She fell deeply in love with him over the course of Project 'Ma', accepting his marriage proposal and running away with him after the projects were a failure. Her marriage with him was a happy one and she hoped for his approval in bringing home her two fruits. She would continue to live with him until their death. Hänsel: Eve's foster son. Eve initially perceived Hänsel and his sister Gretel as fruits and took him in hunger, believing that he was crucial to her happiness. Even though she later felt remorse for the theft, when she realized Hänsel was a baby boy, she raised him as her son. The regard she had for Hänsel was not enough to prevent her from abandoning him in the woods, desperate for food during the Elphegort famine. Gretel: Eve's foster daughter. Eve initially perceived Gretel and her brother Hänsel as fruits and took her in hunger, believing that she was crucial to her happiness. Even though she later felt remorse for the theft, when she realized Gretel was a baby girl, she raised her as her daughter. The regard she had for Gretel was not enough to prevent her from abandoning her in the woods, desperate for food during the Elphegort famine. Meta Salmhofer: A woman Eve murdered. Despite meeting Meta before, Eve thought little of her except as an obstacle to obtaining the fruits. For a time Eve perceived her as a bear and, though guilty for the theft, desperately wanted to escape from her. After learning the truth, Eve was appalled by her murder of Meta and showed remorse for it afterwards. Cain: Eve's stillborn child. Eve had looked forward to Cain's birth with great anticipation, as both her own child and the reincarnation of one of the Dragon Gods. Eve was unable to accept Cain's stillbirth and became desperate to replace the loss that resulted from it. Abel: Eve's stillborn child. Eve had looked forward to Abel's birth with great anticipation, as both her own child and the reincarnation of one of the Dragon Gods. Eve was unable to accept Abel's stillbirth and became desperate to replace the loss that resulted from it. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Идея Евы Мунлит пришла из Еврейско-Христианской мифологии; как и её библейская коллега, она совершила тяжкий поступок и обременена первородным грехом. *Eve Moonlit is inspired by Eve from Judeo-Christian mythology; like her biblical counterpart, she commits a grave act against God and is burdened with the Original Sin. *Произхождение девичьей фамилией Евы, Zvezda, взята из славянского языка и озночает "Звезда". *Eve's maiden surname, Zvezda, is the slavic word for "star". Любопытно *Чёрный капюшон Евы в Moonlit Bear напоминает наряд "ведьм", намекающий на её итог в Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night. * Eve's black hood in Moonlit Bear'' ''resembles the attire of a "witch", foretelling her outcome in Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night. *Когда "медведь" атакует Еву в Moonlit Bear, её глаза краснеют. *When Eve is "attacked" by the "bear" in Moonlit Bear, her eyes turn red. *Родной город Евы, Нему, это японский корень к "сну", проявляет связь между некоторыми персонажами которые описаны Hatsune Miku и Sloth. *Eve's hometown, Nemu, is the Japanese root word for "sleep", referencing the connection between some characters portrayed by Hatsune Miku and Sloth. Галерея Песни= AdamEveHanselGretel.png|Ева в История о брошенных в лунную ночь it.png|Ева вместе с детьми в песне Медведь в лунном свете 7.png|Ева с двумя запретными плодами в Хроносаге Eve like.. Super dead.png|Ева, сожженная заживо в печи своими приемными детьми Eve apple.PNG|Ева находит фрукты в Побег ведьмы Зальмхофер |-| Книги= EveMB.png|Ева в истории Медведь в лунном свете AdamEveAbandoned.png|Ева в короткой истории История о брошенных в лунную ночь GiftEllukaEveDoll.jpg|Ева в 7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы FifthIrinaMotCLeviaBehemo.png|Ева в 7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро |-| Манга= EveMichaela.png|Ева в манге Дочь Зла |-| Мерч= Eve card.png|Игральные карты с Евой |-| Прочее= Akuno-37.png|Ева в Королевстве Зла Original story.jpeg|Ева в альбоме История первородного греха -Акт 1- Eve2.png|Полное изображение Евы из PV от Ичики EveOSStrailer.png|Ева в трейлере альбома История первородного греха: Полное издание |-| В цвете= EveTrailerColor.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из трейлера альбома История первородного греха: Полное издание AbandonedColor.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из Истории о брошенных в лунную ночь AdamEveColor2.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации AdamEveColor1.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации EllukaEveColor.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы 7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы Merrigpd.jpg|Иллюстрация из PV от МариоГаГабриэль] MerrigodColor2.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы 7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро MerrigodColor3.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы MerrigodColor.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы Появления Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Левианта